Nightmare
by JollyFray
Summary: One-shot. i don't really know how to describe this. Basically Bella copes with some of her fears in her dreams.


**Disclaimer: The song belongs to Linkin Park and you know who owns Twilight...**

**One of many more to come. I'm having a song-fic explosion here! ; )**

**It would probably help if you listen to the song while your reading it. AND READ THE LYRICS TOO! You won't understand the story if you don't! **

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

_I was running. As fast as humanly possible. Running toward my only choice. My only hope._

_**Nothing ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attached to them  
Sometimes I wonder why this is happening  
It's like nothing I can do would distract me when  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again  
**__**'Cause from the infinite words I could say I  
Put all pain you gave to me on display  
But didn't realize instead of setting it free I  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me**_

_My feet burned as they pounded the pavement. My lungs felt like they were about to burst. My heart kicked into over-drive. _

_**Never goes away  
Never goes away**_

Fear and pain pounded inside of me. I couldn't escape them. The adrenaline coursing through my veins was my only friend.

_**And now  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be right here  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be my fear  
I can't separate  
Myself from what I've done  
Giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you**_

And all too soon, he was there. In front of me. Staring at me with that sadistic smirk on his perfectly handsome face. All pain and fear was forgotten in the face of this dark angel.

_"This won't hurt one bit. I promise."_

_**Hearing your name the memories come back again  
I remember when it started happening  
I see you in every thought I had and then  
The thoughts slowly found words attached to them  
And I knew as they escaped away  
I was committing myself to them and everyday  
I regret saying those things cuz now I see that I  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me**_

Unimaginable pain! Fire burning its way from my hand, and through my arm to my heart. I looked down at the crescent scar.

**_Never goes away  
Never goes away_**

_"I am a part of you." I looked up at him. I had nearly forgotten that he was there. "And I always will be."_

**_And now  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be right here  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be my fear  
I can't separate  
Myself from what I've done  
Giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you_**

_"NEVER!!" I tried to run but the flames were devouring me from the inside out._

**_Never goes away  
Never goes away_**

_He was in front of me again. Blocking off my only escape._

**_Never goes away  
Never goes away_**

_I screamed in agony as the venom twisted its way into my heart. "Just leave me alone! I never wanted this!"_

**_Get away from me  
Give me my space back you gotta just  
Go  
Everything comes down the memories of  
You  
I've kept it in but now I'm letting you  
Know  
I let you go so get away from  
Me  
Give me my space back you gotta just  
Go  
Everything comes down the memories of  
You  
I've kept it but now I'm letting you  
Know  
I let you go_**

_He laughed evilly. "Dear, sweet Bella. I thought this was exactly what you wanted. To be a vampire just like me."_

**_And now  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be right here  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be my fear  
I can't separate  
Myself from what I've done  
Giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you_**

_"I'll never be like you!"_

_"Why? Are you afraid of the pain?"_

**_I've let myself become you  
I've let myself become lost inside these thoughts of you  
Giving up a part of me, I've let myself become you_**

_"Yes!" I shrieked._

* * *

"Bella! Wake up!"

I shot up from the bed, still struggling with the nightmare. To me the tangled sheets were James' hands. The sweat dripping off of me was due to the fire burning inside of me. Only when Edward's cool arms wrapped around me did I realize it was over.

"It was just a dream, my love. Just a dream." He rocked me in his arms while I shook.

"Just a dream," I repeated shakily. "It was only a dream."

I closed my eyes against the darkness of my bedroom, letting all traces of the nightmare slip away.

"Are you going to tell me what has you so upset?"

I pushed myself away from him and looked into his onyx eyes, so much like James' had been.

"It's nothing." I whispered the lie, afraid he would catch me in it. "I promise."

* * *

**_The song is 'Figure.09' by Linkin Park. Now be nice and leave me LOTS OF LOVE!!_**


End file.
